Ethpire
The Ethpire is a military dictatorship commanded by Ether, comprising the homelands of the bunnies. It is divided into 15 districts, which each have their own petty laws, but obey a single constitution, and the commands of the General. History The bunnies originally lived in two different regions. In the north were tribal bunnies who fought against the wolves and foxes, and in the south were more modern bunnies, who lived in peace with the goats. There were the Northern bunnies, whose ears stood erect and could move around, and the Western bunnies, who had "lop" ears, making them look similar to goats. Until the Ethpire, Western bunnies believed they were simply a smaller sub-species of goat. Dragon War During the dragon war, there were not only 3 dragon species - there were multiple dragon species, all at war with each other, forming various, often-changing alliances. Due to the small stature of furred dragons, they looked similar to kobolds, which were simply a small, non-winged variety of dragon. A non-winged furred dragon was indistinguishable from a kobold from far away. A small dragon hatched in Mount Nimbus. It had no wings, and this was due to its mother drinking alcohol during egg-pregnancy or whatever. The dragon was named Ether - "eth" from "ethanol", and "-er" meaning "Dragon" in the dragon language. The dragon was not expected to have a good life, so it was taken to the northernmost mountain region and left in the cold to die. It was found by the northern bunny tribe, who took it inside after much debate. Ether's childhood and expansion of the North tribe = Wait, how does he know his name? = The northern bunnies, who were super macho, actually worshipped dragons due to how they could kill wolves, and thought that the baby dragon was a gift to them, to help protect them. Ether grew up being worshipped and feared, which made actual praise worthless, and loneliness worse. Being a growing carnivore, he demanded to have a sacrifice every month of the weakest warrior. The bunnies thought he was what he ate, and asked for his help against the wolves. He began eating captured foxes, then captured wolves when he was big enough. Eventually, he was destroying entire groups of wolves. Eventually, the Eastern predators agreed to a truce with the Northern bunny tribe. The bunnies did not want to be entirely defined by their dragon ally, but the name "Eth" stuck, and the bunnies were known as the "Eth" from then on. Creation of the Ethpire and war against the South However, this left Ether with no more predators to eat. He turned to the West, and started eating goats, not feeling good with eating Western bunnies. However, the goats and Western bunnies were in the same tribes, and started fighting against the Eth. Ether demanded that all goats be killed for his food, and that death of Western bunnies should be avoided. In around 2 months, the Eth completely dominated and enslaved the Western bunnies. The goats quickly left, and the ones who remained were all captured and killed. Post-war At this time, mountain dragons made contact with Ether, and demanded that he stop expanding his empire. Ether agreed, on the condition that he could duel his parents. His father was unknown, and his mother would not agree to a duel, but was still murdered by Ether. He then agreed to stop expanding his empire, and allow Maker missionaries to document what was left of the culture of the Western bunnies and goats. Ether revealed to the Eth that he did not care about them, and only used them to find the other dragons, who abandoned him. He abdicated and became a constitutional monarch. The children of the Western bunnies were given citizenship, and the Eth began a program to get rid of their culture and language, and to treat them as Eth. There were troubles, but after 3 centuries, both varieties of bunny were the same, and both were considered Eth. However, to this day, there still exists problems. While converting the bunnies with Western ancestors, Ether introduced a controversial policy in which predators of any kind could register as Eth citizens and live in certain districts of the Ethpire. This successfully changed the public perception of the troubles from "West vs. South" to "Bunny vs. Wolf", and also helped satisfy Ether's long-held desire to rule over the predator species. Present Ether has changed over the centuries, and now wants to be good. His policies have become softer, and have been criticized by the military officials. However, they still obey him, and a few of them still worship him. Future Eventually, ether visits Mount Nimbus, and falls in love with Apter. If Apter is convinced that animals are the same to dragons, he moves in with Ether, and the Ethpire expands, allying with the Nimbus dragons to destroy the Western prey nations, working towards a global Ethpire. If Apter is convinced that dragons are better than animals, Ether moves in with the Nimbus dragons, and the entire above-ground area is destroyed.